He's Dancing His Way Back To Me
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: Maybe she might have given up, or maybe he might not seem to know anything. But she didn't want to give up. She wouldn't give up. He would dance his way back to her. She somehow knew it. Post-SoN, slightly AU. Fluff. Shitty writing. Oneshot. R/R!


She absolutely despised Percy Jackson.

She had prepared herself for this – that the Seaweed Brain might have forgotten her, and that their reunion wouldn't be anything romantic. Hello? It was Percy. Percy, the ignorant boy who was only beginning to learn the basic rules of a relationship.

But when it actually happened – when she walked off the Argo II, expecting for some sort of acknowledgement, she only received a greeting from him, and it hit her hard. He hadn't even looked at her in the face. He simply passed over her as if she was just another Greek. Like he wasn't one. Annabeth couldn't sense a single bit of Percy in him anymore. He was a Roman now – a Roman who didn't care to even look at that Daughter of Athena he had known since the age of twelve.

She hated it. She hated everything.

Percy had forgotten her.

In the few days after Camp Half-Blood's arrival, she had seen him many times, and had pushed her luck, but it never worked. He treated her as any other camper. He had new friends, many admirers, and treated like a movie star in the girl's bathroom. Annabeth couldn't blame those girls. He was handsome. He was lovely. Except for the fact that he wasn't Percy anymore.

It was the night the Camp Half-Blood campers (who chose to sleep in the Roman Camp) were chosen into Cohorts. Annabeth wasn't keeping her hopes up to get into Percy's Cohort. Of course, Annabeth had signed up to sleep in the Camp, to get closer to him somehow, but it wouldn't work. It never would, and she knew it.

There were only a handful of Camp Half-Blood campers. The roughly thirty people stood in line, waiting to be 'judged' by the Senior Centurion. Percy was picking for the Fifth Cohort.

People lining along with her were slowly getting picked. People like Leo, and Piper. People like the Stoll brothers. She patiently stood there, trying to not freeze her backside off.

It was time for Percy to pick. She shivered and looked up at him. His eyes scanned over the campers. Five seconds passed, and his eyes found Annabeth's.

Annabeth waited for a response from him.

It seemed as if something had ignited in his bones – something that reminded him of a past memory. Without even looking at the rest, he said Annabeth's name.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile.

Percy scratched his head, as if he didn't understand his actions. His eyebrows scrunched up, but he didn't change his decision. Annabeth walked off to stand behind Percy, like all the other campers were doing behind their Cohort Senior Centurion. Percy didn't greet her, but she could feel something emitting from him. A spark.

After the choosing ceremony was done, they were lead off by their Senior Centurions to be shown to their Cohort. She followed Percy sheepishly, not knowing what to do at all.

'Annabeth Chase,' He finally said, shocking Annabeth out of her thoughts. 'Daughter of Minerva, right?'

'Athena,' she corrected coldly.

His shoulders bobbed. 'Whatever you say,' he returned. 'I'll be showing you around the Fifth Cohort. Hazel and Frank stay here too, and so does Jason.'

I didn't say anything.

Percy silently lead me to the Fifth Cohort. As if I didn't already known where it was. Once he opened the door and let me in, my heart was suddenly broken for some reason.

It wasn't because of the slightly shabby wallpaper. It was because, I had realized that Percy was my superior now. He would always be the praetor, the ruler over the little people. He wasn't going to remember me, or remember the moments we've shared, the battles we've fought, all we've lost and gained.

My heart was broken the whole time. I had only just snapped out of it when I entered.

His right eyebrow lifted a little. 'Any comments?'

I pushed a strand of hair from my face. 'Percy,' I started.

His full attention went to me for the first time.

'Don't you remember me?' I force out, trying to not let my voice sound so broken and…helpless. That was the word.

His eyes searched mines. They were the same shade of green as they were when he was still himself.

'No,' he said. 'Why? Am I supposed to?'

I fought back a tear. 'Of course you're supposed to,' I said, my voice pitching higher. 'We were friends, back at Camp Half-Blood,'

'Hmm,' he said as if he didn't really care. 'That's what they all tell me.'

'But I really was!' I looked at him right in the eye. 'Do you remember the first time we met? Grover had brought you and I had fed you pudding. Later, we went on a Quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt. I hated you at first, but later, we became friends.'

'…don't you remember when I found you at your school? You had fought some giants. You had found out about your Cyclops brother, Tyson, and then we had gone on a quest for the Golden Fleece…I had realized, then, that I was in love with you. When we came back and won a chariot race, I had kissed you on the cheek.'

Tears were streaming from my eyes now.

'After that year, I had been abducted. You went on a quest to find me, Percy. And I was forced to hold up the sky. Don't you remember your bravery? How you fought off Atlas? Both our hair has never been the same. After that, we had a party, and we danced…you didn't know that my heart was about to jump out from my clothes. I was completely falling for you, Percy Jackson. You, thickheaded as you are, never noticed.'

Percy's expression had changed from the cold one he had minutes ago to something more curious, and warm. It was as if he was realizing something, but it wasn't clear to himself.

'Then we went on another quest. We do really have too many quests. Don't you remember the darkness of the Labyrinth? How I recoiled at Rachel? I was jealous of her. I thought you liked her, over me. And I kissed you, when I thought you were going to die. You disappeared and I thought you were dead.'

'We fought against Kronos. We've lost much together and gained a lot, too, and I was always by your side. I know everything about you, but I've never betrayed you.' I was sobbing by now. 'I've memorized everything about you, Seaweed Brain. Your fatal flaws, the number of battles you've fought, and your secrets you trusted to me. The way you held me, the way you never let me go when I was down. You helped me out, Percy, sometimes in ways you don't even understand. I feel more alive around you. I've kissed you millions of times.' I wiped my face. 'What did I do to ever deserve this, Seaweed Brain? For you to ignore me and treat me as if I'm a stranger?'

Percy was looking at me the whole time. His eyes were pained and I could hardly see what he was thinking.

'Annabeth…' he started, but I walked off and slammed the door to the Cohort behind me.

He followed me. I turned around.

'What do you want now?' I said to his face.

He wiped a tear from my face. We were almost touching, and I could count every freckle on his nose, every eyelash he had. 'Wise Girl,' he tried. And I knew. That he hadn't forgotten everything.

'I see you, Wise Girl,' he said. 'And I remember so much. Just…too much for me to tell you. I thought you were just another Greek at first, too, but now I've realized it's much more than that. And that I'm just the same as you – another Greek half-blood from Camp Half-Blood.'

'You're sure?' I said, not believing this. He remembered me! And, he would regain his memory. Somehow.

Percy smiled. He leaned closer to me, and before I could even understand what was going on, he brushed his lips against mines. _So soft, _was my first thought. He was back. Percy was back. My kelp brained, foolish boy was back.

And when I put myself into his arms and put my head against his chest and felt his heart pounding just as hard as mines was, I grinned.


End file.
